Alkoria
Alkoria, also officially known as the Alkorian Federation is a large country located in the northern parts of Aiphon. With an area of _, Alkoria is the largest country in the world. Alkoria also controls multiple islands off the continent of _. The city of Utra, located in the south of the country, is the second largest city metro in the world with a population of over 35 million. Other urban centers include Morista, Tolis, Norgrad, and the capital, Alkoria City. History Early History The land of modern-day Alkoria has been inhabited by various native tribes throughout the early ages. These tribes were mostly nomadic, spreading throughout much of northern Aiphon. Many of these tribes eventually managed to combine into much larger groups, and formed small kingdoms which spread across northern Aiphon. The city of Utra, founded in the early 15th century, became a hub for Alkorian culture and a trading center for the various kingdoms and tribes. Various kingdoms dominated the vast lands which makes up Alkoria today. The largest among them were the Kingdom of Ascadia-Utra, Kingdom of Trison, and the Duchy of Kline. Formation Unification of the Alkorian kingdoms was the result of efforts carried out by the Kingdom of Ascadia-Utra, the largest of the major Alkorian kingdoms. Support for Alkorian unification had been popular in neighboring kingdoms. At the time, the King of Ascadia-Utra, _, began a process which resulted in the conquering and complete unification of the Alkorian people by the mid 1500's. The early kingdom was lead by the Munson dynasty up until the 19th century, when a brutal civil war split the country into mulitple revolutionary states, fighting to end the absolutist government ruling the country for so long. At the conclusion of the war, the Munson dynasty was overthrown and a new king, Alkuin Aldrich, took control in a new constitutional monarchy. Modern History Between the beginning of the 18th century and the end of the 20th century, Alkoria established a large global empire. Holding land across multiple continents, Alkoria held a key advantage in global trade and established many major trading ports and posts across the world. By the end of the 20th century, the empire had shrinked to it's early borders, and ended with the secession of Nyphesia in 1987. This kingdom lasted all the way up until 2040, when a coup lead by the Independence Bloc overthrew the monarchy and parliament, and instilled a new authoritarian government under the leadership of Eitra Novar. Novar lead the country with an iron fist, changing its official name to the Social Republic of Alkoria, sending monarchists and opposition to labor camps. At the same time, the province of Syphesia, which overwhelmingly supported the constitutional monarchy, declared their independence as the Kingdom of Alkoria, and claimed to be the legitimate government of the Social Republic of Alkoria. During this same time, Novar was rapidly militarizing and planning to expand southward. His first target was the Republic of Nyphesia, which, at the time, had a significant population of ethnic Alkorian people, mostly in the northern parts of the country. This plan was carried out, when, in late 2041, Alkoria began an invasion of the nation of Nyphesia, which was part of a military alliance including _, and _. These two nations quickly came to the aid of Nyphesia, declaring war on Alkoria, citing mutual defense. Alkoria quickly pushed past Nyphesian defenses, and took the capital, Edrulas. A collaborationist puppet government was set up, named the Nyphesian United Autonomous Government. Internal protest in the nation regarding the authoritarian rule plunged Alkoria into civil war. In late 2045, the provinces of Athela, Ethia, and Estaria declared independence from Alkoria and formed the Confederative Republic of Alkoria. With Alkoria now fighting off the insurgents, much of Novar's army was forced to fall back off the southern border, in order to push back Confederate separatists. With the army pushed back into Alkoria, the joint forces of _, _, and Nyphersia staged operation _, which eventually lead to the Second War on Aiphon in 2047, which prompted invasion and later defeat of Alkoria, at major costs to much of the alliance's forces, and puppet government of Nyphesia was toppled. This prompted a quick surrender from the Alkorian army. Following this, the nations of _, _, Nyphesia, Alkoria, and the Confederative Republic of Alkoria, signed a pact ending the Novarist reigime and establishing the Alkorian Federation. The peace deal was signed in the beginning of 2051 in Utra, and also included a clause which prevented Alkoria from taking any military action against Syphesia, which remained de facto independent. The war resulted in a devastating loss of troops and infrastructure on both sides, and the formation of the _ Union, a economic and trade union between countries on the continent of Aiphon. This Union also sought to combat aggression on the continent, but, in hopes of eventually seeing the Alkorian Federation joining, did not let the Kingdom of Alkoria become a member state. Eventually, the Alkorian Federation did join the Aiphon Union in 2070. Politics Governance The Alkorian Federation is a federal presidential constitutional republic according to the constitution, where the President is the head of state and government, and the vice president as the President's deputy. The constitution outlines that a president can only serve 2 consecutive terms of 3 years. Ukaar Srovik has been president since 2075, and has served well over the maximum term limit of 2 due to his party, the Free Alkorian Party, which is the ruling party, extending his term limit through the passing of bills. Alkoria's legislature is handled by the National Assembly, which has the power to propose and pass bills through a voting process. The National Assembly can also, with a 2/3 majority vote, forcefully choose to hold a presidential election, no matter how far into the term the current president is. The National Assembly is composed of 180 deputies, who represent their electoral region and are voted in by the people of that region. Each province is divided into a number of electoral regions based on it's population. Territories do not have electoral regions, and, therefore, cannot vote for members of the National Assembly, and can only vote in presidential elections and national referendums regarding laws. The government exercises its power over 8 provinces, each with their own government and legislatures, 2 municipal zones which are cities under the direct control of the government, and 3 territories which are under the direct control of the federal government. In order to be admitted as a province, a territory must have over 5 million residents.